


#7 - Autumn

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [7]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Depression, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: Autumn, Hakkai.  No beta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: Autumn, Hakkai. No beta.

Chill gusts of wind blew the wet sheets around Hakkai as he pinned them to the line. The leaves were shriveled and dry. The grey sky promised rain. His chapped hands looked dull red, almost bloodied.

There was a flash of color, some leaf too stubborn to die. Too soon, it would learn the futility of fighting the trend.

Warm hands grabbed his. "Hey," said Gojyo. "What's up? Look at your hands. C'mon, get inside and put something on 'em."

Sense reasserted itself. There was lunch to fix, and Goku's lesson to plan. "You're so right, Gojyo," he said, grateful.


End file.
